Pokémon Destiny Warrior Timeline
Before the Great Pokémon War - 13,800,000,000 BPW to 1 BPW 13,800,000,000 BPW - '''The egg of Arceus forms and hatches. '''4,540,000,000 BPW - '''The five elemental comets collide with each other in space and form what will become Earth. '''3,800,000,000 BPW - '''The first forms of life - other than the five Chiefs - appear on Earth. '''3,000,000,000 BPW - '''The Dark Comet strikes the Earth and almost causes complete extinction of life. Giratina is banished to the Distortion World as punishment. Garvadragon is reincarnated. The Thousand Years of Chaos Begins. '''2,999,999,000 BPW - '''The Light Comet strikes the Earth and creates a boom of new life. The remaining types are created. The Master of Masters is reincarnated. The Thousand Years of Chaos Ends. '''300,000 BPW - '''The first humans are born on Earth. The five Chiefs gain human forms. '''2,008 BPW - '''Kalos War '''5 BPW - '''Garvadragon discovers Jirachi. '''1 BPW - '''Garvadragon reveals the existence of Jirachi to the Five Tribes. This causes much excitement as each tribe begins plotting to capture Jirachi for themselves. Despite the Tribe Chiefs warning their people to not try to capture Jirachi, the people reject orders and build themselves up to prepare for a war between the Five Tribes. '''The Great Pokémon War - Year Zero The Five Tribes clash for the battle to own Jirachi, and for power over the other tribes. The Five Tribes separate within themselves and create total anarchy where everyone is battling each other independently. The Master of Masters ventures to the forest to the Lake of Life and is frozen in time by Celebi. Rayquaza disobeys Arceus' orders and flees the ozone to attack Garvadragon for starting the war. As Rayquaza charges him, Garvadragon captures it. Arceus punishes Garvadragon to the Distortion World for starting the war and catching a True Legendary. Garvadragon begins his search for Giratina. The Dark Comet approaches closer to Earth, and the people continue fighting in a panic because Rayquaza is no longer there to destroy the comet. The Five Chiefs accept their failure, and disappear to an unknown location. The Dark Comet strikes the Earth once again and causes a mass extinction that ends the war. The Lone Warrior, a survivor of the comet, finally captures Jirachi. He is banished to the Distortion World for capturing a true legendary. https://pokemon-destiny-warrior.fandom.com/wiki/The_Great_Pok%C3%A9mon_War After the Great Pokémon War - 1 to 1001 APW 1 APW - '''The remaining people and Pokémon begin a restoration of the population. ---more stuff--- '''800 APW - '''The Tournament War begins '''953 APW - '''The first Pokemon League is founded '''970 APW - '''Azrael is born. Red is born '''981 APW - '''RBY FrLg RSE OrAs takes place '''982 APW - '''The Tournament War ends '''983 APW - '''The main character is born '''984 APW - '''GSC HgSs takes place '''985 APW - '''DPPl takes place '''987 APW - '''BW takes place '''989 APW - '''B2W2 takes place '''991 APW - '''SM Us Um takes place '''992 APW - '''XY takes place '''994 APW - '''SwSh takes place '''999 APW - '''The five Chiefs are unfrozen, and they begin their quest to find the Master of Masters. '''1000 APW '''- '''Garvadragon escapes the Distortion World. The Comet War begins. The MC defeats Azrael and Garvadragon. Rayquaza destroys the Dark Comet. The Comet War ends. '''1001 APW - '''Garvadragon's Shadow is created and then destroyed. The Grand Nationals Tournaments open to the public. The Lone Warrior escapes the Distortion World,